The present invention relates to a mixing and spraying apparatus for liquids, optionally for powder and liquid, of the type recited in the preamble of the appurtenant independent claim 1.
A number of different types of mixing apparatus are known for mixing two or more different liquids and for mixing liquids and solids in the form of powders and/or particles, which may either be dissolved in the liquid or held in suspension until the mixture is to be used or conveyed to the user.